


A Box Full of Johnlock

by hamLock (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour, Smutlet
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Sherlock was in a box, and the one time John crawled in after him. Some of the boxes may surprise you. Fluff and smut.<br/>五次Sherlock蜷在各种盒子箱子（box一词能代表的东西真多…）里面，一次John跟着挤进去了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Box 1: Cardboard box

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Box Full of Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434721) by [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/pseuds/QuinnAnderson). 



> 大概是第一次要了授权却迟迟不动手，对此感到非常非常抱歉TUT。  
> 近期相当忙，不能保证更新速度，但绝对不会坑！  
> 欢迎捉虫！

结束了漫长一天的诊所工作，John回到家中，发现一个硕大的纸箱正在贝克街221B起居室的中央等着他。

他一边好奇地打量它一边走近，把夹克搭在椅子上，钱包放在茶几上，解开颈间的褐色针织围巾。十二月阴沉的天空透过窗户清晰可见，灰暗如同黄昏时分的泰晤士河。远离刺骨的严寒置身于温暖熟悉的公寓中，感觉无比舒适。

“大概是Sherlock订的新微波炉。”他低声咕哝。上一台提早报废了，因为咨询侦探滑稽的小脑瓜莫名其妙地认定金属叉子可以被加热得有足够延展性以铸成开锁工具（*1）。尽管理论构想充分，他的假设在现实中却站不住脚。John回家面对的是烟熏火燎的厨房、蜂拥而至的消防员军团，还有一个极其不高兴地用挑战肺脏极限的声音大喊“笨蛋！”的Sherlock Holmes。

可是不对，眼前的纸箱拿来包装厨房电器太大材小用了，除非里面打包了一大堆金属。John弯下腰，向一片纸板伸出手，又在距离几英寸处犹豫不决起来。这东西不是他的，Sherlock也不会乐意他染指自己的东西的。到现在他还在为弄乱袜子顺序的事情闹别扭呢，而那都是早八百年前的事儿了。

不过再一想，Sherlock总把闯进John的卧室、乱翻他的私人物品当常规，还“没收”他的笔记本电脑，而John——身为老好人——爱好时不时来一点点小复仇。偷看一下下又能惹出多大事呢？

他翻开最大的两片，然后吓了一大跳。

纸箱里是一具人体。

“耶稣基督，”他大喊着跌坐到脚跟上，“我发誓，要是Sherlock订了一整具尸体还打算屯在这里……”

他扯开另外两片小纸板，露出那具人体的脸。

伴随一股宽慰混合着不解，他发觉是Sherlock蜷在纸箱里，修长的四肢折叠起来摆成胎儿的姿势。他的室友双目圆睁，直勾勾地盯着面前纸箱的左半边，看上去完全没有注意到John。他穿着——只穿着——一条相当精致的长裤，没穿衬衫，睡袍搭在赤裸的肩膀上。

“呃，”医生犹豫着开了口，“你……还好吗？”

Sherlock没反应。

他纹丝不动，暗淡的双眼虽然睁开却空洞无神，John甚至不能确定他是否有呼吸。

冰冷刺骨的惊慌开始在皮肤上蔓延。

他小心翼翼地举起一只手伸进箱子。只要握住Sherlock的手腕，他就能找到脉搏。肯定是出了什么事，否则侦探此刻就该有所反应了。他被下药了吗？

John的动作缓慢，几乎带着恐惧，不知道手指抵达目的地时他会发现什么，心脏在惊恐与期待的混杂中猛烈地撞击胸腔。他一寸又一寸地降低，此时堪堪停在脆弱的肢体上方，希望在那里能找到稳定的跳动。他的手指又下降了一点，就要环住那纤瘦的瓷器般的手腕，然后——

突然天旋地转。

John猛然后退，动作之快害得他撞上茶几整个人都翻了过去。他摔得挺重，不过一旦四肢能协调动作便马上站起身来：毕竟他是个战士。Sherlock在纸箱旁站得笔直，在一瞬间全身伸直像个健壮结实的标杆。他如何这么迅速地把自己解开爬起来对John而言是个谜，不过这时他已经气得顾不上了。

“见鬼的，”他张口道，“你到底在搞毛线？”他的心还在砰砰直跳。

Sherlock居然有脸冲他怒目而视，好像他才是那个讨厌鬼似的：“眼睁睁看着我的实验被毁掉，多谢你了。”

“实验，”John完全不相信地重复道，“呆在纸箱里一动不动还把我吓傻掉算哪门子实验？”

“首先我严重怀疑你能不能因为被我吓到就傻了，”Sherlock对他摆出某种表情——不是那种‘我们都清楚究竟是怎么一回事’的，更像是‘你们这些普通人的小脑瓜里一定超无聊’，“这跟纸箱没关系，John，而是感觉剥夺。理论上假如一个人能排除一切体现为五感的外界刺激，就能真正取得抽象的思维。我刚试着打通与大脑直觉区域的渠道，希望以此加速我的演绎推理过程。”

John叹了口气伸手去揉他隐隐作痛的屁股——刚才的着地谈不上轻盈或是优雅，很可能因此留下一大片瘀伤。“所以你打算通过把自己塞进一个纸箱来完成这事？”

“你知道我有多讨厌重复，John。都说了跟纸箱没关系。”

“那干吗不把自己关进衣橱之类的小黑屋？”

“拜托别这么无聊透顶。衣橱可是因为刺激性气味而恶名远扬的——尤其是那些衣物防腐剂——所以完全不能排除感官干扰。”

医生做了一个长长的深呼吸默数到十。等他完成时，Sherlock正带着一如既往的漠不关心态度研究他。

“好吧。”John把刚刚被他撞翻的茶几扶好，一瘸一拐地走向厨房，“看来你挺享受扮演被遗弃的猫咪，或许好运降临时还会有人决定给你一个温馨的家。”（*2）

“我已经有一个‘温馨的家’了，就是和你一起住在这里。”

倘若附近还有张桌子，John大概又要摔一次了。

他正想回头瞪自己疯狂的室友，却被心底升起的奇怪暖意阻止了。

医生摇摇头接着朝厨房走，自言自语地嘀咕“一点不会体谅人的混蛋”。

十分钟后，John捧着一杯刚泡好的茶坐在沙发椅上，Sherlock则蜷回他的纸箱。

只是贝克街221B又一个普通的一天。

—————  
*1 译者理科生职业病：就算侦探先生不知道微波炉不能加热金属这种常识，金属会屏蔽电磁波、金属键的不定向性决定金属的良好延展性，都是物化基础内容，卷卷不会不知道的……吧  
*2 请脑补眠狼大大的Take me home卷喵XD


	2. Box 2: TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没看过《Doctor Who》虽然不影响阅读，但请像我一样去恶补一下，毕竟博士又快换人了，而且让大本小本演的呼声都挺高的 XDD

“你居然不喜欢David Tennant？”

“我已经屡次向你简要说明了原因，拒绝再进行无用的详细讲解。”

“见鬼那是David Tennant！他的狂热粉丝都能组成一个小国家了！”

“是啊，因为其他人都喜欢某人所以就跟风，多明智的决定。”

医生和侦探所站的地方正是广受好评的科幻电视剧《神秘博士》的片场，而且John显然已经有点眩晕了。演员全都不在场——这只是初步灯光测试和布景——但无论如何，许多他最喜欢的演员都曾在这片非同寻常的地面上走过。

工作人员就像翻倒的蜂箱里嗡嗡嗡的蜜蜂一样吵。私人助理忙着取咖啡，编剧在剧本副本上涂涂写写，几个穿着时髦套装的人正就预算问题大声争论。

当然了，Sherlock对此完全不在意：“我们是为案子来这儿的，医生，麻烦记清楚。”

“上医学院就为在这儿被人称呼为‘doctor’，真是值得。我估计我该像拜伦式女英雄一样昏厥了。” （*1）

Sherlock转了转一双淡色眼睛，随即扬长而去，大衣裙摆在身后翻飞。委托人正在一大块共鸣板旁等他们，随手摆弄着一串John看不出丝毫门道的开关转换器。他是一位大腹便便的中年男子，饱满红润的脸颊上挂着大大的愉快笑容。你可以轻而易举地迅速确认他的性格与外表完全一致，鉴于他对Sherlock的问候不是握手而是一个几乎让对方双脚离地、用力到能掐碎骨头的拥抱。瘦削的侦探在这个熊抱中活像一根黑色的长牙签，目睹此景的John拼尽全力才能憋住笑。

“Sherlock！”那男子——Mr. Fitzpatrick，据Sherlock先前介绍——大声招呼道，又用力紧了紧怀抱才把侦探放下来，“真高兴又见到你了，伙计。这位想必就是你总絮絮叨叨不离口的‘Dr. Watson’了。”他转向John，握手力度之大差点捏碎几个关节，“也很高兴见到你，Dr. Watson。你知道，Sherlock几年前让我免于一场相当讨厌的判决，凭我右手上的一块污渍证明我没有抢劫便利商店，他就这样做到了。那真是天才之举。”

Sherlock的推辞带了点恼怒：“我不过是观察到了本该人人皆知的事实。”

“说真的，Sherlock，没必要总这么谦虚。”

听到这句话，John总算大笑出声，为此挨了室友的一记严厉瞪视。

“如果可以的话请带我们去凶案现场，我得开始着手调查。”

Mr. Fitzpatrick领着他们走向布景，边走边回头问：“你说‘凶案’？所以你不认为是自杀？”

“很明显。”

“好吧，请原谅，对我来说一点也不明显。”

John插话道：“永远如此。Sherlock跟我解释他的方法不下上千回，可是每次在新的案发现场我一无所知的时候他都能洞悉一切。他卓越非凡。”

他的余光扫到Sherlock浮现的奇怪表情，在他弄清楚那表示什么之前它就消失了。

John伸长脖子，视线越过Mr. Fitzpatrick的壮硕身躯看到他们的目的地，险些心脏病发。那个著名的蓝色警亭TARDIS和一些零零碎碎的小道具一起挤在角落里，它被黄色的警示胶带隔离起来，看来这就是他们的“凶案现场”。他们即将勘查电视史上最具标志性的象征，John几乎抑制不下像个橄榄球比赛上的男生一样欢呼雀跃的冲动。

“John，”医生转过头正好撞上Sherlock冷冰冰的眼神，“麻烦好好自我克制一下。那盒子里有个人被杀了。”

“我们俩什么时候在犯罪现场循规蹈矩过？”

Sherlock嘴角闪过一丝笑：“没错。（Touché.）”

来到TARDIS前，Mr. Fritzpatrick向他们详细解释了来龙去脉。当天早上，剧组的一个录音师被发现吊死在里面，脖子上缠着电缆。对此他的朋友和家人没有一个表现出多少惊讶之情——他们声称死者由于一次不愉快的分手已经抑郁了好几个月。至于选择这个自杀地点也很好解释：他从小就是《神秘博士》的狂热粉丝，很可能是临终前想寻求一点安慰。警方已经给现场照过相并将尸体搬走了，留给Sherlock演绎推理的线索实在少得可怜。尽管如此，他还是以特有的活力迎接挑战，就在委托人解释完情况的同时开始双手和膝盖着地四处查看。

Sherlock从大衣口袋里取出卷尺准备测量警亭的底部。

John实在忍不住发问：“你想看看它是不是里面比外面大吗？”换得侦探伸手摆出的一个‘两指敬礼’。（*2）

又自言自语地小声嘀咕了一会儿后，Sherlock站了起来宣布道：“这毫无疑问是谋杀。有一串新近的男人脚印通往这个盒子，但它们的大小和样式与采证照片里被害人穿的鞋不符。另外，同样的脚印还从现场直达出口方向，因此显然可以排除它们属于被害人的可能。然而，最重要的一点还是两串脚印中都有鞋跟指向盒子的。”

他停顿了一下，望向两位观众，好像期待他们能突然开窍、头上冒出发亮的小灯泡似的。John和Mr. Fitzpatrick一头雾水地盯着他，让他戏剧化地叹了口气：“如果鞋跟指向它，那就说明来人一开始是倒着走的，否则他应该是脚尖对着它。同时还有明显的痕迹显示此人拖着重物，据我推测那只能是被害人的尸体。他倒退着把尸体拉到这里，在警亭里把一切布置得像是自杀，然后从另一条路离开了。”

“Brilliant!”John的语调热情而真挚，并因此欣赏到Sherlock被恭维时偶尔会流露的温油表情（soft looks）。

Mr. Fitzpatrick看上去仍有些迷茫，不过冲Sherlock挥了挥手，显然表示无条件信任他的话。

随后Sherlock打开TARDIS的门走进去，抽出了他的放大镜。

吊死被害人的电缆还留在里面，侦探首先检查了它。过了一会儿，他宣布：“凶手真不是个聪明人。”

John兴奋起来：“你看一眼就知道了？”

“这根电缆是用酒瓶结固定在天花板上的，六种优秀水手皆知但普通人罕闻的基本绳结之一，被害人肯定不知道这种打法。如此显而易见的错误，警方这群废柴居然又没注意到，真让我惊讶。”（*3）

John转转眼睛，明智地决定让Sherlock接着嘚啵。

“选择伪装成上吊自杀，这倒还算聪明——毕竟被害人的确死于窒息——然而根据照片判断，脖子上的瘀痕显然是手指造成的。假如凶手智商再高点他就该用电缆把人勒死，这样尸检结果才能匹配。”

“无意冒犯，Sherlock，但你没必要说他笨。我就想不到这一点。”

“你当然想得到，John。你可是个对瘀伤和人血凝结物相当了解的医生。倘若你准备实施一场谋杀——鉴于地点的选择和家庭成员的毫不怀疑，本案肯定是谋杀——你绝对有足够的智力来有条不紊地思考，在像你这样的医疗专家眼里尸体会是什么样。我确信你能完美地掩盖痕迹以免接受审讯。”

被如此称赞一番令John不禁沾沾自喜，尽管没过多久他就意识到这其实没什么好骄傲的。他真的需要少接触犯罪现场了。

Sherlock猛地使劲关上警亭门，似乎在检查合叶。他透过门上的假玻璃对John喊道：“看得出来这些合叶最近曾经受过大的压力！凶手一定是在摸索门把的时候将被害人靠着门放，然后愚蠢地妄想在一名成年男子的尸体抵着它的时候就把门拉开！我们要找的人绝对是一个未受教育的劳工，比如建筑工人，而且有过自由航海的经历！”

侦探边说边要开门却突然僵在那里。起先John以为他发现了别的线索，但是当他探询的视线对上Sherlock尴尬局促的（sheepish：羞怯的腼腆的小绵羊一样的……）眼神时，医生发现了伟大的真相。

“门那边没有把手，是吧，Sherlock？”

“请放我出去。”

“你不能直接推开吗？”

“假如这是个可行的选项我这会儿早就实施了好吧？”

Mr. Fitzpatrick想去开门，John拦住了他，深蓝色的眼里闪着狡黠的光。

“这样好了，Sherlock，如果你答应往后整整一个月不往冰箱里放任何人体部件，我就放你出来。”

“别说笑了，John，你不能一直把我关在这儿。”

“哦，我想我可以，而且不仅如此……”John取出手机，按下按钮打开相机，开始飞快地信手拍照，“假如你不同意，我就把这些照片发给所有苏格兰场职员，附加标题‘天才侦探败给开门难题（Genius Detective Defeated By the Intricacies of Doors）’。”

Sherlock的眼神快能杀人了：“你才不敢！”

“我是个士兵，Sherlock。既然我能朝人开枪，那当然也可以搞搞敲诈勒索。”

Mr. Fritzpatrick在一片犹如西部片对峙般紧张寂静的气氛中焦虑地来回打量他俩。

怨愤不已地咕哝了几句后，Sherlock最终妥协地微微点头。John咧嘴露出一个自信满满的笑容（a cocksure grin），快步上前打开门。

Sherlock蹭了出来，怎么看都活像一个刚结束禁闭的五岁小盆友。他好不容易才找回点端庄体面，对Mr. Fitzpatrick说：“感谢你的合作。我可以保证这个案子很快就能被解决。”

他大步流星地走开，John自觉地跟了上去。“John，把我的结论发给Lestrade，告诉他到当地一家名为Wooden Door的酒吧找凶手：肤色黝黑，有几个明显的刺青；穿着运动服，多半是红色或黄色。”

正当John拿出手机准备输入时，Sherlock将一只手搭上他的肩膀让他停下来，表情异常严肃。John开始时真的很担心，直到Sherlock问：“你要我怎么样才肯把照片删掉？”

John笑喷了。当然嘛，这才是他严肃的缘由。“晚饭后谈判行不？不用说，你付账。”

“你真的需要当心一下新养成的残忍性格。”

“事实上，你该感到荣幸，Sherlock。貌似它只针对你。”

有那么一瞬间，John觉得他看到Sherlock唇角闪过了一个小小的微笑。

—————

*1 当初翻这句的时候看得一头雾水完全不知道有什么梗，去找度娘，度娘曰：拜伦式英雄高傲倔强，既不满现实，要求奋起反抗，具有叛逆的性格；但同时又显得忧郁、孤独、悲观，脱离群众，我行我素，始终找不到正确的出路。  
依旧没看懂，于是去问了作者，解释如下：  
"Byronic heroine" is a reference to a write named Lord Byron. He wrote romances and poems in the 18th century. If you were the female lead in one of his stories, you were a Byronic heroine. They swooned a lot.  
好吧……我确诊为文盲一枚……哪位给我举个例……

*2 两指敬礼（two finger salute）：手背朝向对方、竖起食指和中指。相当粗俗不礼貌的手势，约等于竖中指。翻译参考了这篇博文的说法：http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_a0a897f00101a0jo.html

*3 酒瓶结/卷结：一种简单的绳结，用于把绳索缚在船柱或管子上，包括两个处于相对方向的活结。但是酒瓶结如果缚在正方形或是长方形的物体上就不太牢固。  
度娘文库的第一种，有图：http://wenku.baidu.com/view/34a0bf83bceb19e8b8f6ba79.html


	3. Box 3: Invisible box

John由衷地认为自己永远都不能免于“被疯狂室友惊吓”这件事了。

半小时前他离开贝克街221B去买散装茶叶（最近培养的新喜好），往回走的时候就看到一群人聚集在邻近街道的路缘上。看上去像是那种围着街头艺人的人群，不过隔着一条马路John看不清也说不准。出于好奇心，他快步穿过道路，伸长脖子望向人墙的另一边。

随即下巴掉了一地。

Sherlock Holmes——咨询侦探先生——站在圈子中央，身着John所见过的最奇葩的服装：黑色长袖套衫、黑色裤子，整张脸涂成白色（John估计用的是油彩），唯独眼睛正下方有两个小小的黑色菱形；此外还戴了一双白手套。正当John挂着基本可以判定为囧（gobsmacked）的表情顾盼时，Sherlock发现了他，微笑着冲他挥手。

毋庸置疑。

Sherlock Holmes在演哑剧。

上次看见Sherlock的时候，他还裹着睡袍盘踞于沙发上心不在焉地拉小提琴。完全看不出他们的傍晚时间还能扯上什么比热饮和肥皂剧更复杂的事情。

John郑重地决定不再妄想和Sherlock一起过“正常人的生活”了。

“Sherlo——”John本想说话，嗓子却发哑了。他清清喉咙又试了一次，越过喝彩的人群嚷道，“Sherlock，你在干什么？”

侦探——鉴于目前的状况或许该叫哑剧演员——给了他第二个大大的露齿笑容，除此之外再无其他回应。他做出准备抛绳索套捕一名观众的动作，可是等他“拽绳子”的时候反而是自己被拉向他们。越来越多的人聚拢过来欣赏演出，John则带着无助的惊异继续观看。Sherlock的表演理所当然地精彩，如同他在其他领域一般。他骑隐形的自行车，滚隐形的球，被隐形的昆虫袭击，演技好得惊人，让它们看上去简直像是真实存在的一样。

然后Sherlock决定进入观众互动环节。

他突然扑上前抓住John的手腕将他拉到圆圈中央。旁观者们立即后退，给他们腾出足够大的空间。Sherlock让他远远地留在场地的一端，随后自己走到另一端面向他。

有那么一会儿几乎什么也没有发生。Sherlock没完没了地朝人群鞠躬，观众们欢呼而John只是像个傻瓜一样杵着。正当他决定悄悄离开时，演出终于真正开始。哑剧演员先生开始以傲慢的姿态向他走来，没走多远就似乎迎面撞上了看不见的障碍物。他犹豫着后退了几步，夸张的摇晃动作显得茫然无措。他试探性地用包裹在手套里的手指戳了戳那个阻挡他前进的东西。John默默地目睹他朋友的表情在瞬间变得惊恐万分。Sherlock试图往左跑结果撞到了另一道屏障。他伸出手掌摸索四周隐形的监牢，明显地探出四堵墙的平面和棱角。最后，他摆出一脸谨慎，慢慢地把一只手举过头顶向上试探。毫无疑问，他碰到了天花板，可怕的事实成了定局：他被困在一个隐形的盒子里面。他的脸上浮现出恐惧且阴沉的认命表情。

John瞪着Sherlock，像是在面对某种不知名的怪物。

他瞥了一眼观众，那些饱含期待的目光直勾勾地盯住他。他脸颊发热，转头望向Sherlock征询下一步应该做什么。Sherlock仅仅回给他一个哀怨的眼神，双手依旧按在牢笼的墙上。

John觉得自己最好说点什么。

“你想叫我做什……？”他开口问道，随即又改了主意，“为什么你……？”他吞咽了一下做出最后一次无用的尝试，“这背后有什么目的……？”伴随一声清晰可闻的吸气声，John猛地闭上嘴。他干脆直接认栽算了。Sherlock Holmes可是他有幸见过的最高深莫测、不可预知而且独一无二的人。

“放他出来！”围观者中有热心人喊道。

“就是！”另一个声音插话，“他在等你帮忙呢！”

John意识到自己应该采取什么行动，脸颊因此变得更红了。

他要打碎一个想象中的盒子把室友放出来。

偶买噶（Oh goody）。

他踌躇着迈了第一步，感觉实在荒谬透顶。人群里爆发出欢呼，如果这喊声旨在怂恿他继续前进那它真是毫无功效。越接近Sherlock比划出的墙壁位置，John越觉得滑稽可笑。哑剧演员因迫切渴望自由的临近而兴奋得颤抖，满怀希望地凝视着John，明亮的双眸明显是在说“My hero!”，其多愁善感程度足以媲美维多利亚式浪漫小说。

“你会为此付出代价的。”John低吼道。Sherlock的笑容反而更加扩大了。

医生叹了口气审视当前的局面。他该怎么办？假装打破墙壁？在外面发现一个隐藏的门把手？抑或是直接伸手把Sherlock拖过来？奇怪的暖流尾随最后一个想法而至，让他直接忘了要配合眼下的情况。

几番考量以后，John最终踮起脚尖，将手举过Sherlock头顶装作拉开板子，就像在客厅里发现纸箱那次一样。

另一边的哑剧演员顿时会意，作势抓住边缘，却发觉自己没力气爬上去，于是改成猛撞墙面，直至连人带盒子翻倒在地。他手脚并用地爬出来，迎接观众们雷鸣般的掌声。Sherlock手臂高举，戏剧性地挥舞了一下，满面笑容地深深鞠躬。

John两手抱臂站在一边注视着他，心底有股莫名的激动。当他旁观室友像平日那样沐浴在热烈的赞美中时，这情感便在胸中愈发膨胀。显而易见，观众们崇拜Sherlock。他令他们感到高兴，正如他时常以精彩的推理取悦John。说来奇怪，医生摸不透这背后的目的。为什么Sherlock如此执着于为别人带来惊奇？是因为他想听人称道他非同寻常、享受鲜花和掌声，还是仅仅希望使大家因惊讶而开怀大笑？又或者他需要有人为自己神魂颠倒，而普通人也需要偶像来赞叹和膜拜？

医生暗想：身为他所遇到过的最难相处的人，Sherlock的内心却有种让人不得不爱的热诚。


	4. Box 4: Fridge

Sherlock在他们家冰箱里。

静静地坐在那儿。

那里面。

冰箱里面。

还戴着帝国突击队士兵的头盔。[※1]

John瞪着他，一只手仍扶在冰箱门上，另一只手则端着刚才Mrs Hudson送上来的意大利肉汁烩饭。

Sherlock似乎没看见他，不过头盔挡着脸所以也说不定。他瘦削的胳膊抱在胸前，使人联想到棺材里的吸血鬼；膝盖抵着胸口，在狭窄的空间里紧紧地蜷成一个小球，这事儿在John眼里简直十足疯狂。Sherlock穿的是睡袍，看上去简直像是某个暴风兵趁着和反抗军同盟[※2]作战的间隙享受闲暇时光。

冰箱里的所有东西——从食物到置物架——全都被清理出来堆到了流理台上，John之前路过的时候居然没有发现。不过鉴于他们的厨房永远被实验设备塞得满满当当，这一大堆也的确没那么显眼。他无比庆幸自己上次拿TARDIS的照片敲诈了一下Sherlock，否则这会儿厨房里就该出现解冻中的人体部件了。

成千上万的疑问在John的脑海里奔腾而过。

但他没有问出口。

John默默地把饭递给Sherlock。

Sherlock接过盘子，稳稳地放在膝盖上。

John关上冰箱门，回到客厅拿起一本书，在安静的阅读中度过晚间时光。

Sherlock在那冻死人的盒子里蜷了好几个小时。爬出来后他加入了沙发上的John，戳开电视，开始有条不紊地冲着Oprah大喊大叫。[※3]

他依旧戴着头盔。

John自始至终没搞清原因。

—————

※1 帝国突击队（Stormtrooper）主要指星球大战中邪恶的银河帝国的士兵，也译作“暴风兵”。设定类似一战时期的德国特种部队或二战前的纳粹准军事部队。  
度娘百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/741757.htm  
更详细的资料设定：http://www.starwarsfans.cn/viewthread.php?tid=1084  
※2 反抗军同盟（the rebel alliance），星战中由帝国参议员贝奥·欧嘉纳成立来对抗银河帝国的一个组织。最后消灭银河帝国，成立新共和。  
度娘百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/741755.htm  
【孤陋寡闻没看星战（而且近期恐怕也没空扫盲了），求放过求轻拍求科普求捉虫_(:3г∠)_】

※3 脱口秀女王奥普拉·温弗瑞（Oprah Winfrey），主持电视谈话节目“奥普拉脱口秀”。美国第一位黑人亿万富翁。

本篇开头的一段看的时候笑疯了，由于语序问题实在不好解决，某渣勉勉强强译粗来以后决定还是要贴原文，一起来感受医生那股排山倒海般一浪接一浪(啥)的扶额震惊无力外加WTF，估计和103开冰箱时的心情是一样一样滴~  
Sherlock was inside their fridge.  
Just sitting there.  
Inside.  
The fridge.  
Wearing a Storm Trooper helmet.  
……  
【医生：( ＿ ＿)ノ｜】


	5. Box 5: Magician's box

John的约会糟透了。

那姑娘居然花了一个半小时喋喋不休地谈论她上一段悲惨的恋情。起初John还贴心地装出兴趣十足的样子，等到发现她完全没有换个话题的意向后便很快地变成无聊和挫败。她的前任显然从任何一方面都完美无瑕——那“弃她而去的家伙”，她用矫揉造作的哭腔泣诉道——她坚信自己再也不会遇到真爱了。跟对面可能成为未来男友的人聊天时，这堆破事真是再好不过的谈资。

这段长篇大论的独角戏又持续了半个小时，John彻底放弃伪装开始查看博客评论。神奇的是那姑娘在没有听众的情况下竟然还在滔滔不绝地进行愚蠢空洞的谩骂。

而今晚才刚刚过半。

要不是他太早把订了晚间魔术表演票的事情告诉Shelby/Sheila/Sherise，吃完饭那会儿他就能说晚安然后开溜了。他暗暗告诫自己，以后还没确认约会对象是否令人难以忍受时千万不要提前透露计划。他庆幸事情没有变得更糟，起码表演期间她得闭嘴。

但愿如此。

手机振动起来，他扫了一眼。Sherlock发来的短信。

我需要你的协助，蒙太古街232号。SH

John摇摇头。仅此一次，他丝毫不介意Sherlock打断他做事。

我走不开。约会中。JW   
并不愉快的约会，你永远都不想再见到她了。SH   
你怎么可能知道？JW   
说真的，John，别犯傻。SH

John没有立刻回复，有点把气撒到侦探头上的冲动。假如他非得这么悲催的话，至少拉个垫背的。

买单时，John谨遵父母教诲，无论此前经历有多糟心都尽量争取付账。可是他注意到，Shaniqua/Shantal/Sheba甚至都没有假惺惺地建议AA制。而请客吃饭这事儿不管来者是男是女，抢着付钱的举动给人的感觉多少更舒服点吧。他机械地签完字收拾好东西送她出门。打车去看表演的一路上她都叽叽喳喳个没完，不过John走神走得完全不知道她说了什么。

他为女士打开门。举行表演的大礼堂里一排排红绒座椅上坐满了人。引座员查完票将两人带到对应的座位区。没过两分钟灯光逐渐变暗，沉甸甸的天鹅绒幕布升起。

Sharla/Sharlene/Chanel大发慈悲地安静下来了。

只闻其声不见其人的主持宣布伟大的Zambino登场，一位高挑的银发男子带着少年人的蓬勃朝气跳上舞台。他整了整礼帽，从乌黑的晚礼服上掸去根本不存在的灰尘，用极其戏剧化的动作披上斗篷。John不得不承认，这入场式相当拉风。

他兴致十足地观看魔术师表演一系列小戏法，譬如朝空中吹出怎么戳都戳不破的肥皂泡，把扑克牌从一件衣服口袋变到另一件里。显然他在为更宏大的节目做铺垫，John因期待而身体前倾。主持人再次开口时，Zambino刚从帽子、袖子甚至一只袜子里拉出各种各样的白色小动物。

“现在，伟大的Zambino将从现场观众里选出一名志愿者，参与他的‘断头台起死回生魔幻秀’！”【妈呀death-defying Guillotine Illusion到底怎么翻快救救我】

Cher/Shakira/Shania倾身冲他耳语：“这可真蠢。他们挑的人全是事先安排好的。”

John没有回答，希望她能明白那是谈话结束的意思。

Zambino先生向他们所坐的区域踱过来，聚光灯跟随着他的脚步。John伸长脖子注视魔术师在观众间挑挑拣拣，否决了一个又一个人，仿佛谁都不是他的完美搭档。

他经过John这一排，有那么一会儿医生被太过明亮的聚光灯晃了眼。灯光没有移开，他用一只手护住眼睛。令人惊讶的是，Zambino正站在走道尽头，带着胜利的喜悦指向他。他傻傻地望了望两边，觉得魔术师指的大概是其他人，然后非常传统地指指自己无声地问“我？”。得到的答复是对方用力的点头。

主持人的声音在宽阔的礼堂中回响：“志愿者被选出了！”四散的掌声间或响起，他在一片茫然中几乎没有听到。

Shimmer/Shadow/Shingles热切地挤进打在他身上的半月形灯影里，拼命拽他的袖子：“去啊，John！他要你跟他上台！哦这太刺激了！”

医生在茫然和尴尬中站起来，跌跌撞撞地上前，犹豫着跟在魔术师身后走下台阶。巨大的断头台被推上台置于正中央，刀锋闪着诡异的光芒。John谨慎地打量它。看上去半点不像假的，不过他明白这正是表演的重点之一。

伟大的Zambino站到断头台前方，伸展胳膊像是要拥抱全场观众一样：“女士们先生们，在这位勇敢的志愿者帮助下，我将表演著名的断头台魔术！你们面前这个奇妙的装置是装了真正刀片的货真价实的刑具。借助强大的魔力，我将迅速把助手先生的头断开再重新连接回去，这样刀片就好像穿过他的脖子一样！”

John用力地吞咽了一下。被魔术吓到实在是一件很可笑的事，然而无论什么合理的推测都没法安抚他那颗扑通乱跳的心脏。

他手心里满是汗，脚步哆哆嗦嗦地被推向断头台，脖子嵌在基部的凹槽里。凹槽留出的空间足够大，因此也称不上难受，但严重受限的姿势让他只能看见几尺见方的地板。虽然John能听见Zambino走来走去、向观众展示坚不可摧的断头台和锋利的刀刃，可他完全不知道自己将面对什么。心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，他祈祷自己没有表现得太焦虑。

伴随最后一次斗篷的翻飞，Zambino走向控制刀具下落的操作杆。

John深呼吸后屏住气。

突然左边传来一声响亮的碰撞声，像是门被踹开了。

“John！卡拉奇，巴基斯坦！”

医生在Zambino扳下操纵杆的瞬间猛地后退。几秒钟后一把货真价实的、沉甸甸的刀子嗖地从他面前落下，经过他的脖子先前所在的位置，直砸到舞台的木地板上。

John不太确定，不过那看上去不太像是魔术。

观众席上隐约传来刺耳的尖叫和抽气声。

他抬头望去，入眼的景象简直可以称得上超现实：Sherlock穿着一身皱巴巴的套装在舞台上和魔术师搏斗。他花了一段时间让死机的大脑重启，随即跳起来三下五除二把Zambino先生撂倒。安保人员显然不确定应该扣押哪一个，于是冲上台把他们三人全制服了。在查明断头台的刀具其实是真的、也没有任何保护措施的情况下，观众被疏散离场，警方闻讯赶来，而伟大的Zambino职业前景顿时一落千场。

几分钟后Lestrade抵达礼堂，对见到两人在场表示强烈震惊：“你们俩在这儿干什么？！”

Sherlock冷冰冰地答道：“John在忍受一场糟糕透顶的约会，我在替你办事。”

显然Lestrade快炸毛了，但是他依旧强压下怒火：“在我看来根本没有什么工作。没有证据指出Zambino是蓄意谋杀，你也不可能未卜先知。”

Sherlock万分乐意地对他的错误进行了彬彬有礼的纠正。

看来当晚侦探瞒着John忙了不少事情。凭借一贯的演绎推理，他揭露了一位老魔术师计划在舞台上“意外”杀死某个人以获得不朽声名的阴谋。此举将使Zambino声名狼藉、家喻户晓。Sherlock发现了他的打算却无能为力——在谋杀尚未发生时指控某人是不可能的，没有确凿证据他也无法让警方及时开展调查阻止这一切。他必须等那人在台上设下足以定罪的死亡陷阱时才能提出有力的指控。

因此，Sherlock提前躲进台上的道具箱里，准备在志愿者即将被斩首时跳出来拘捕凶手。他都没有想过即使阴谋被揭穿魔术师也会扳下开关。结果计划赶不上变化，John被选作志愿者，于是本来的“你将身首异处”被及时阻止了。换做任何其他观众都可能真的被杀。

几份警方报告、压惊毯外加Sherlock和Anderson的针尖对麦芒之后，贝克街221B的房客们总算可以离开了。

John毫不意外的发现他的约会对象Chandelier/Shoe Polish/Shawshank Redemption没在出口等他，而他一点儿都不关心。

两位室友默默地站在路边打车，正是此时， **它** 发生了。

John望着Sherlock，Sherlock望着John。

“你救了我的命。”

“当然。没有我的博客作家我会迷失的。”

不可名状的情感击中了两个人。John感受到熟悉的温暖又一次在胸膛里膨胀，就像每次室友做了什么了不得的事情那样。路灯下的Sherlock看上去有棱有角却又出奇地柔软，像孩童一般。深不可测的目光在John的脸上来回逡巡，演绎着那些线条和雀斑。

John走上前，小心地捧住Sherlock的脸，吻了他。

这个吻不长也不深，却承载着闪电般强大的能量。

之后的多少年里John始终不清楚是什么促使他这样做。没有逐渐扩大的焦虑，没有随着时间的积累发生的微妙变化。没有在夜里辗转反侧质疑自己的情感，抑或是对他们关系本质的探讨。

有些事情就是这么发生了，他们两个人在生命的旋风中彼此交织。经历了伦敦大街小巷的追逐和濒死的体验后，一切小心设置的界线都因忽视而被打破。

出租车刚好在他们分开的时候出现，两人无言地钻进车内。回家的路程平静无波。时候不早了，他们也已十分疲乏。

他们跌跌撞撞地穿过前门上楼，在起居室停留许久。两人都很清楚他们在想什么：应该说点什么，还是干脆保持沉默。

一分钟后，他们在缺乏张力的静谧下回到各自的房间，关上门，一夜无眠。

—————

倒霉的医生在经历了S01E02的death-defying act和这次事故以后恐怕要对约会看表演有阴影了吧XDDD  
以及医生到底是有多受不了那个累感不爱的约会对象，连人家名字都不乐意记，而且前面胡编乱造的还算正常，到后面越来越凌乱：Shimmer(闪闪发光)/Shadow(阴影)/Shingles(带状疱疹)/Chandelier(水晶灯)/Shoe Polish(鞋油)/Shawshank Redemption(肖申克的救赎)……  
而且全是SH发音开头的呢，这样真的好吗？幸亏最后亲上了而且下一段就要滚床了否则窝真的想挠墙嘤

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, we have fan art!  
> 本文有配图哦~~ 作者：Extremely selfish child
> 
> Box 1: http://extremlyselfishchild.deviantart.com/art/A-Box-Full-of-Johnlock-Box-One-309062794
> 
> Box 2: http://extremlyselfishchild.deviantart.com/art/A-Box-Full-of-Johnlock-Box-Two-309063559
> 
> Box 3: http://extremlyselfishchild.deviantart.com/art/A-Box-Full-of-Johnlock-Box-Three-309064283
> 
> Box 4: http://extremlyselfishchild.deviantart.com/art/A-Box-Full-of-Johnlock-Box-Four-309064767
> 
> Box 5: http://extremlyselfishchild.deviantart.com/art/A-Box-Full-of-Johnlock-Box-Five-309065228
> 
>  
> 
> 授权：  
> QuinnAnderson
> 
> Sure, just link me when you're finished. =]
> 
> Posted Tue 19 Feb 2013 07:57PM CST


End file.
